Rewrite of FREAKAZOID!
by zebrawood102
Summary: I thought of my own beginning of FREAKAZOID! with same characters but my own twist.
1. rise of the freak

It was around christmas time and Dexter Douglas was heading downstairs to go open presents with his faimily.

As he was heading down Duncan his brother shoved him out of the way with his shoulder making Dexter a pancake on the wall.

Dexter gave his brother a glare while his brother smiled wickedly and ran into the living room. "Finally you buys are up!" Dexters mom Debbie said as she and Dexters dad Douglas sat down on the couch.

"why don't you and your brothers open your presents first ok" Douglas said gesturing to the heap under the tree.

~ _i separate stuff please ignore me~_

After Dexter and his brother opened all of the smaller gifts their parents gave them the biggest ones, Duncan got a set of weights while Dexter got what he was begging his parents for for over a year the _pinnacle chip_.

Dexter rushed upstairs after Duncan sucker punched him in the arm. Again. As he was looking for the code book to log in his cat was following a butterfly and acidentaly hitting keys!

Dexter found the book and looked over his shoulder when he heard typing "Oh no! what are you doing? you fat cat."

Dexter looked at the screen and the gibberish that was on it, "Oh well as long as it didn't ruin the chip" all he had to do was press delete, and everything went white.

As soon as everything went white it was normal again. "Weird, oh well."

~ _Meanwhile in Roddy Macstews house after being fired from Apex industries~_

'ding!...ding!...ding!'

"What the? there shouldn't be any alerts..."

Roddy checks the alert as his face turns white. "Oh. No. but i thought that i recalled all the chips in time?!"

~ _Back to the Douglas home~_

Dexter was busy at his computer when a noise apeared somewhere

 _ **'Pssssst'**_

Dexter turned around half expecting Duncan to punch him in the arm, but no one was there. Dexter shrugged and went back to the computer and started typing when it happened again.

 _ **'Pssssssssssst!'**_

"W-who's there?!" he was getting a little worried.

 _ **'It's me!'**_

Dexter backed up and tripped over his chair scaring to hide inder his bed. "Who is m-me?"

 _ **'You know who! i'm inside!'**_

"Inside where?"Dexter said looking around frantically trying to see where the voice was coming from, but the voice seemed like it was coming from everywhere at once. _'am i crazy?'_ Dexter thought.

 _ **'No your not crazy, but i might be!'**_

The voice laughed and Dexter wondered how in the hell did he read his thoughts. Dexter stood up and put the chair right-side up. and decided to ask the voice a question.

"A-are you inside my...head?"

 _ **'hmmmmm I think so, last time i checked yes!'**_


	2. Meating Roddy

"WHAT?!" Dexter yelled his eyes bewildered and his arms reaching for his head. he ran to the bathroom and checked his face, everything looked normal.

 _ **'Yah I'm pretty sure that iI'm inside your head dex. But hey! it's ok we can be best buddies now!'**_

Dexter could _feel_ that someone was inside his head, he could now sense where the voice was coming from. "What are you doing insde my head then? and how did you get inside? Or am i just crazy?!"

 _ **'Whoa! slow down there Dex I'm tryin to figure this out too yah know'**_

the voice was quiet for a bit then answered.

 _ **'Did you perhapes get a chip of some sort?'**_

Dexter's mind lit up like a lightbulb, it all made sense!, well some of it anyways. Dexter figured that whenever he saw that blind light then thats when all of this weird stuff started happening.

 _ **'Yup! right on the money Dex!'**_

Dexter furrowed his brow. "Stop reading my mind please." He couldn't believe himself, he was sitting in his room talking to HIMSELF! it was insaine.

"sooo what do i call you, voice in my head? You're kinda stuck there for a while arn't you."

 _ **'Hmmm, I don't know, I just got out, and now i have a new friend and now i get a name! all i need now is a snowcone!'**_

Dexter chuckled to himself, "My parents are going to freak out-"

Suddenly dexter felt like he was being tugged and pulled at the same time then everything went blank. He tried to speak but it was hard. The voice came into his thoughts.

"Whoa! that was a rush! is this your room! its neato Dex it really is!"

Dexter could see. ish. It was like he was in in a dream and someone else was controling his body but this time it was real.

"Dexter don't leave me hangin!" The voice said, going into the bathroom and up to the mirror. He had most of the same facial features as Dexter but his skin was blue, and his hair was jet black whith lightning bolts on the sides. His suit was red with white gloves and boots and in the middle of his (buff) chest was a white circle with a capital F!

 _ **'Why is your skin blue?'**_ Was the first thing that Dexter said/thought.

"Oh cool! You're talking to me thats great, just great!"

 _ **'You're such a freak.'**_

In the mirror the blue mans face lit up and he got a gigantic smile on his face, "I know what to call myself! FREAKAZOID!" He said, he looked pleased that he came up with it himself.

 _ **'Freakazoid huh i guess thats a good name, but hey can we figure out how i ended up inside you now?'**_

Dexter was calmer than usual, he asked the question as if this wasn't the worst posible thing to happen to him. "ok Dex, but could you let me come out once and a while? It's so nice out here."

 _ **'I promise'**_

Freakazoid put his hands to his head and thought long and hard then when he came up with a solution he said, "I got it! you said freak out to me, so i should say...FREAK IN!"

Next thing Dexter knew was that he was sitting in his bathroom. "Wow it worked!" There was a knock at the door and someone calling from the outside. It was Dexters mom.

"Sweety, you're driving instructor is here to see you he's coming right up dear!"

 _ **'We don't have a driving instructor do we?'**_ Freakazoid asked, Dexter shaking his head and backing up to the wall staring at his door and waiting.

"Hey lad i know your in there, please we need to talk" A man with a scottish accent said.

 _ **'Do you want me to Wrassle with him a bit? Then we can see what he knows.'**_

"No i don't think thats a good idea." Suddenly the door nob started to turn and jiggle, Dexter hurried up and rushed to the door pressing his body against it and holding the doorknob, while the freak gave incouraging thoughts like.

 _ **'Come on Dex! you can do it!'**_

But Dexters scrawny arms could hold the man on the other side from barging into his room and pushing Dexter to the ground."oh sorry lad, I used too much force." The scottsman said getting closer to Dexter, but he got up quick and ran near the window.

"Stay back! i don't know who you are but your definently NOT my driving instructor." Freakazoid was in the back of his mind telling him to change but Dexter needed to know what this man wanted.

"I just want to talk about the chip that you got, you didn't plug it in did yew?" as he was reaching out to touch Dexter he yelled "FREAK OUT!"

The scottsman landed flat on his behind as Dexter turned into Freakazoid right before his eyes. "Now you listen up pal, Dex is off limits and so am I so don't come after us."

Then he lept out the window.

 _ **'Freak! what are we doing?! You just lept off my roof are you ok?'**_

"Oh yah i'm fine!" Freakazoid said as he ran at 50 miles per hour down the street, white electricity trailing behind him. He stopped and sat on a curb. "So now what Dex, cuz i'm out of ideas."

"WAIT!" Said a voice coming from the was Freakazoid just came from. It was the scottsman. In a car. He came to a screaching halt and got out of the can panting a little. "My name is Roddy MacStew and i came to help yew lad, honest."

 _ **'I trust him.'**_ Dexter said, "You sure? are you ok with it?" Roddy gave him a confused look then asked, "I-is Dexter inside yew?" he looked at Freakazoid like he had x-ray vision.

"Yup! He says that he wants to talk." Freakazoid said with a huge grin on his face. "Then let him out lad!"

"Freak in!" Now Dexter was out and he shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry for running away, I didn't trust you." Roddy gave a affectionate grin, "It's ok lad, so tell me how this happened."

 _~Roddy was told the story of what happened with Freakazoid chiming in once and a while~_

"So thats what happened, I never thought anyone could get the code right let alone a CAT could've done it." The sun was setting and it was almost time for dinner Roddy had offered Dexter a ride home but he had declined.

 _ **'I bet that offer sounds preeetty good right about now'**_

"Oh shut up freak, I'm as mad at myself as you are." Dexter said as a couple was walking down the street looked at him like he was crazy. Dexter looked down at the side walk and whispered under his breath.

"Do you have a better idea?" _**'Hmmm i could take you home by lightning'**_

Dexter stopped looked around and whispered under his breath angrily "And HOW long have you had this idea?"

 _ **'Since we started walking i think'**_

"That was FOUR miles ago!" That got some confused looks from people in the nearby houses. Dexter got to a safe place and said "Freak out!" Freakazoid then zipped home and jumped into his bedroom window, just then The boy's mom started walking up the stairs.

"Uh oh" Freakazoid said "freak out." He said as quietly as he could. Just then Dexters mom walked into the room. "Hello sweety, you missed dinner but theres leftovers in the fridge I hope you have a good night, Oh and Duncan says he'll see you tomorrow."

After Debbie left Dexter had dinner alone in his room contemplating ways he can escape his house tomorrow morning without his brother noticing.

 _ **'I can always wrassle with him!'**_

"No it's ok." Dexter laughed "Even if he does try anything I can handle it." After dinner Dexter changed into PJ's and crawled into bed. He was super tired for some reason.

"Night Freak." Dexter said, his eyes drooping.

 _ **'Night Dex.'**_

(I hope you have liked the rewrite so far, I do plan on bringing in Some villians and Steff, please comment, i would love to hear what you think about the story even if its that i suck!) :)


	3. Trouble with cops and Roddy's boss

_**'Wakey wakey Dex, time to get up.'**_

...

 _ **'Dex, you gotta get up now!'**_

"hmmmph" Dexter mumbled rolling over in her bed.

 _ **'DEX!'**_ "WHAT!? i'm up!" Dexter said, now sitting up and wide awake. "who is there? Oh sorry Freakazoid, i forgot."

 _ **'Forgot about me?!'**_ Freakazoid said sounding offended but in a playful manner.

"Yah sorry." Dexter said while getting dressed and opening the door to go and eat breakfast. While walking down the stairs Duncan shoved him against the rail.

 _ **'You suure you don't want me to wraassle him?'**_

Dexter shook his head no. On the way to the bus Duncan who was up on the corner already it was safe to talk to Freakazoid. "So you know how i promised you that i would let you out once and a while? well i would like you to promise me something."

 _ **'Sure whatever you want Dexy boy.'**_

"Ok, you can't bug me during class, after school I'll let you out and stuff ok?"

Freakazoid thought about it for a minute and came to the desicion that it was a pretty good deal. _**'Ok, but can i help in class? it will be totally fun! I am the internet after all.'**_

"Ok but I want to learn stuff too." Dexter chuckled walking onto the bus.

 _~Dexter got off the bus and into school, it is now 5th period~_

Dexter had hise nose in his mathbook solving problems on the fly, with the help of Freakazoid of course. When suddenly a pencil dropped from the desk next to his, he bent over and started saying "here yo-" she was super. hot.

"Thanks, um Dexter was it?" Dexter nodded and turned back to the front of the class.

 _ **'Who was THAT!'**_ Freakazoid said _**'She was really pretty, like super pretty!'**_

Dexter brought his voice down to the lowest it sould get so no one noticed, "She's Stephanie but everyone calls her Steff.

 _ **'Stteeffff'**_ Freakazoid said rolling her name off his toungue, After this hour was gym. Great. Dexter hated gym, he was either stuck in a locker or the last at everything. But Freakazoid seemed rather excited to get some exercise for once.

In the locker room Dexter thankfully didn't get stuffed in a locker, even if he did he had Freakazoid to help him out. While he was doing the exercise Freakazoid started chatting up a storm about anything and everything. Mostly about Steff and something about snow cones. After class Dexter realized that in all of his exercises he never once came in last.

That was when the good day came to an end. Dexter was being backed into a wall by a bunch of buff looking guyswho liked to think Dexter was their punching bag.

Freakazoid had other ideas. _**'Dex, I know I'm not supposed to come out during school but i want to help.'**_ Dexter didn't have to think long about it and ran into the shower area.

The jocks got to the showers but it was too late. "HEY GUYS!" Freakazoid said wrapping his arms around two of the jocks and smacking their heads together. "now who wants to WRASSLE?!" All the others turned tail and ran out of the locker room scattering.

 _ **'Thanks freak, i owe you one'**_

"Hey no problem! do you wanna skip 7th hour and just get a snow cone?" Freakazoid asked picking up Dexters backpack.

 _ **'Sure, I wouldn't mind that and I don't think that my parents would care, kinda seems like a regular thing with them.'**_

"Great!" Freakazoid said dropping off Dexter's backpack in his room after he had zipped home. As he was walking down the street with two snow cones in each hand poeple stared at the blue guy with black spikey hair and red jump suit. Plus he was talking to himself.

"So Dex, can you taste the blueberry flavor? cuz I sure can!"

 _ **'Yes! now stop talking to yourself your drawing too much attention to yourself!'**_

"Nuh uh. Their just jealous that I have you as a freind and they don't." He exclaimed strutting down the side walk with a huge grin on his face.

Suddenly a police man was in front of Freakazoid, he was young and had a gun pointed at Freakazoids face.

"Whoa pal whats with the gun?" Freakazoid asked the trembling officer.

"Don't move or i'll shoot!" The policeman said still waving the gun in Freakazoid's face.

 _ **'Do somthing Freakazoid!'**_ Dexter said, with fear in his voice. Just as Dexter said that another police officer came up next to the first and put his hand on the gun making him lower it.

"Don't point that thing around like it's a toy." The second cop said. His voice was even, and the look on his face was plain. "Hi my names Cosgrove, what's yours?" Cosgrove asked sticking his hand out. while the first cop was obviously still terrified.

But Freakazoid was happy and grasped Cosgroves hand shaking it violently saying "Hi Cosgrove, my names Freakazoid, I hope we can be freinds"

Inside Freakazoid's mind Dexter was watching this from a dark room with windows that wer shaped like eyes, where he some how ended up in when he went from Dexter to Freakazoid Dexter was facepalming himself and shaking his head.

Cosgrove and Freakazoid had walked down town and Freakazoid gave Cosgrove the untouched snowcone as a sign of good intentions.

"So why are you blue?" Cosgrove asked licking the ice off the top of his cone.

"Actually i have no idea, but i'm fine with it, i like blue!"

They walked all the way to the police station. Thats when Dexter realied what was going on.

 _ **'You've gotta run Freak! Cosgrove led you right to the station, you can't let them know anything."**_

"I see what you did there Mr and i am not pleased." Freakazoid said shaking a finger at Cosgrove. "Even though i'm not happy with you I would still like to hang out later." and with that he sped off in a streak of lightning.

after Freakazoid got back home and changed into Dexter, and after Dexter got an earfull about skipping school and being late for dinner. He went upstairs and sat at his computer utterly exausted.

Dexter checked his e-mail to find that Roddy had messaged him. The e-mail read-

 _'Hey Dexter, or Freakazoid whichever one reads this. I'm in a really bad pickle, I can't access the internet from my computer at home. My boss is probably blocking me. He will try and find you so you need to stay out of sight. I'll contact you when I can get the chance but they are watching out for me. Stay safe._

 _~Roddy'_

 _ **'Aw he does care!'**_ Freakazoid said, meanwhile Dexter was concerned. 'What if Cosgrove rats us out to Roddy's boss?"

 _ **'Nah, he wouldn't do that. I am a very excelent judge of character.'**_

"If you say so."

Dexter lay awake that night until Freakazoid asked him a weird question.

 _ **'Do you want to meet me?'**_

Dexter thought about this, "What do you mean?"

 _ **'Lay down and close your eyes.'**_

Dexter did what he was told to do and an electric shock went through his body making him pass out.

The room was dark, the same one where he went when Freakazoid switched places with him. But this time there was a door. And somthing or someone was pushing against it. Dexter's fear only increased with each pound got louder and louder until 'Crack!'

Freakazoid lay on top of the broken door. Dexter ran over to him and helped him up. "So this is your place huh, it's a little gloomy." Freakazoid said brushing himself off.

"Nice to see you too Freak" Freakazoid's smile only grew. "I'm just kidding Dex, come on i want to show you where i go!"

Freakazoid led Dexter to a room with a couch, a small kitchen, a tv and a lamp next to the couch. the Tv was playing the re-runs of Rat patrol.

"I gotta admit it this place is pretty nice." Dexter said plopping down on the Couch with Frekazoid following. "Good cuz you are going to be staying here with me tonight!"

"Huh?!"

Dexter was fast asleep after the 15th re-run and was leaning against Freakazoid's shoulder.

Freakazoid did worry too, but about different things that Dexter, like how much mustard could a person have in a hat, or how he was going to protect his best friend from the dangers Roddy had said, but mostly about the mustard thing.

 _~To be continued~_


	4. They come

Dexter awoke in his own bed, Freakazoid greated him with the same enthusiasm as usual. He got on the bus and went to school as normal, but when he got to the school somthing comletely different happened.

Steff walked up to him when he was at his locker. "Hey Dexter, i was wondering if you could tutor me after school for math?"

Dexter could not believe what he was hearing. Steff, one of the most beautiful girls in his school was asking him of all people to tutor him. "Um sure what time, and where would you like?" He managed to say half tripping over his words.

"Around 6 at your place if you don't mind, my house is really noisy."

Dexter who was still in shock said "Ok, 6 it is." He turned around to get his books out of his locker when he realized that steff was still standing there.

"Sorry but i don't know where you live, do you think you can pick me up?" She asked looking at the ground nervously.

"Oh of course, but I don't have a car would you mind walking?" Dexter asked. "Yah thats fine." She said and then she was gone.

Dexter didn't realized he was holding his breath in until he finally let it out.

 _ **'Dude! she just asked you out on a date!'**_

"It's not a date, she just wants to study." Dexter whispered, making his way to the next class.

 _ **'I'm pretty sure it's a date. But if you say it isn't.. Oh well.'**_

Dexter rolled his eyes as he sat down.

 _~later after school as Dexter was walking up to Steff's door to her house.~_

Steff opened the door as Dexter was about to knock. As Steff had said at the school it was very noisy. "Hi!" Steff said closing the door behind her making the noise inside muffled.

"A-are you ready?" Dexter managed to say. "Yup!" Steff said as they both started walking down the side walk.

Dexter and Steff arived at his house. As they walked up the stairs to his room Duncan gave a confused look to Dexter. Clearly his brother was not that keen on Dexter having a pretty girl over at their house.

As Dexter and Steff got to the door though somthing was moving inside his room. Dexter thought nothing of it, it was probably his cat Mr. Chubbikins. But as Dexter opened his door, he was very much wrong.

Inside were two men in black suits and ties. They were rumaging throught Dexter's drawers and under and over anything in Dexter's room. As the door creaked open the two men turned to look at them.

 _ **'Dex Run!'**_ Freakazoid screamed, Dexter grabbed hold of Steff's hand and bolted down the stairs and out the door and down the side walk.

"Dexter what is going on?!" Steff said as they stopped at some bushes and hopped inside them.

"Listen Steff, there's a lot of stuff happening right now and, not a lot of time to explain it but right now you need to say put." Steff has never seen Dexter get this serious before. She was a little flustered. Before she could say anything he ran off.

 **authors notes- I'm so sorry guys, i had to cut this chapter off short so you would have somthing to read. school has been terrible. hope you liked it :)**


End file.
